


Thunderstorm

by Anjion



Series: Newsie Oneshots [23]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjion/pseuds/Anjion
Summary: A little newsie is terrified in the night. Will anyone comfort him?
Series: Newsie Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Thunderstorm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, sadly, they belong to Disney. Mac, however, is my own creation. Please read and review!**

* * *

I lie awake, listening to the howling wind and the sound of the rain hammering against the window. In the bunk above me, Bumlets is snoring lightly, unaffected by the oncoming storm, but I am trembling beneath the bedclothes. I pull my blanket right up under my chin, as if doing so will shut out the fear, but it doesn't help. I'm terrified.

_**Thunderstorm.** _

The thunder is next to arrive. At first, it's just a low growl, a rumble that sounds a little like Pie-Eater when he has indigestion. But it slowly grows in volume until it is a continuous series of deafening crashes that make me jump violently, and I start to cry. I can't help myself. And by the time the lightning starts, I am silently screaming.

_**Thunderstorm.** _

I close my eyes, trying to block out the bright flashes, but if anything they become more vivid. This may be partly due to memory – I was caught out in a terrible storm when I was 5 and still remember it clearly – but it doesn't make _this_ storm any less terrifying. The thunder is crashing like many pairs of cymbals in a grand finale, each one apparently vying for pole position and completely drowning out my terrified cries. But someone has heard me.

_**Thunderstorm.** _

A soft voice says my name and I become aware of a faint light nearby that isn't the lightning. I turn my head and there is Skittery, concern visible in his eyes even in the dim light of the lamp he is holding. He takes one look at my tear-stained face and tensed form, and without another word he puts the lamp down and gathers me into his arms.

_**Thunderstorm.** _

I quieten a little as he carries me to his bunk, away from the window, but I don't stop crying. Even when he has gotten back into bed and drawn me to him, the tears still keep coming. I bury my face in his chest, soaking his shirt, but Skittery doesn't complain or tell me I'm being silly; he just holds me, rocking me gently and making soothing noises.

Eventually, I stop crying and start hiccupping instead, and my trembling ceases. I can still hear the storm, but I don't really notice it any more. All that matters is the warmth of Skittery's body and the security that I feel now I'm in his arms. I look up at him and he smiles so kindly and lovingly that I find a smile creeping across my own face. I shift position and snuggle up to him, almost purring with relief and contentment, and before long, I am fast asleep.

_By the next morning, the storm has moved on, the many puddles and the occasional fallen tree being the only evidence that it was ever here. I wake up with Skittery's arm still around me, and just one smile is enough to reassure me that all is once again well in my little world. And I, Tumbler, am safe in my brother's embrace, and I am happy._

_**I know that Skittery will never let me be alone and scared ever again, and that from now on, I never need to fear thunderstorms any more.** _


End file.
